


Buried With Him

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 03:30:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3713227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benny knew he was suppose to keep Dean safe, but now there's a dead Dean, and what is he suppose to do now?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buried With Him

“ _You_ were suppose to keep him safe!” It was accusing and broken. It was authoritative and crumbling, Sam’s finger pointing and trembling. His face was a wreck, tears already welling up, mouth tight and sharp. Strands of hair falling out from behind his ears. But everything Sam can yell, Benny knows.

Benny knows he was suppose to make sure Dean came home alive. He knew that. He knew that more than anything. But Dean had made him promise not to risk his life for Dean, said it’d be hell to live without Benny. Didn’t want the bite either. Said he would Benny forever. So when he was coughing up blood in Benny’s hand, Benny sat with him. Dean kept trying to talk. Voice hushed with death coming.

_“Quiet, suga. We’ll fly right through this.” Benny attempted to say, but it cracked, still he stroked Dean’s hair which was matted down with blood._

_“Take care of Sam.” He said between a cough. God, he was dying, and Benny couldn’t save him._

_“You’ll be able to do that all by yourself. You’re going to do that.” He replied smoothly, laying the accent thick. He knew that Dean loved his accent, so he said it._

_“Don’t lie to me. Not now.” A heavy deep sigh, “Just hold me, and I’ll wait for you.” Benny just hummed a tune that he heard. You Are My Sunshine by Johnny Cash. Dean’s eyes fluttered close and Benny kept rocking with the man in his arms._

 

“Where is he? Where is my brother, Benny?” Sam’s voice was raising, all the tears pouring out, face twisting downward. Although the volume raised, it was getting more and more fragile. It was worse than Benny imagined it’d be. Benny’s head hung low, unable to talk, he jutted his thumb towards the Impala out of the Bunker. Everything seemed to stop as Sam rushed outside, footsteps loud and heavy, a wail accompanying. It was pain, raw pain. Castiel followed Sam, face unable to hide him emotions. So much pain.

But Benny didn’t think any of it compared to Benny’s. Which, maybe, is selfish and self-centered, but Benny was sure that this feeling- this feeling was the worse thing. Worse than getting killed by his own kin or when Dean cut his head off for Sam. Worse than when he saw Andrea’s head on the floor and worse than when he was first turned. It was a sharp, constant, burning pain. It dug in his gut and in his chest. It was a consistent, nagging feeling. It was getting stabbed, it was guilt.

“Oh, Sam.” Benny was vaguely aware of the fact that Sam and Castiel walked back in. Castiel attempting to comfort his boyfriend with sympathetic statements. It made the guilt shoot throughout even more. Walking out, he heard his name get shouted, by who he assumed was Castiel.

He wasn’t sure of where he was going until he was beside the impala. Hand rubbing against the exterior. He could hear Dean yelling at him for touching his baby. He could hear the smirk in his voice as he’d say, “You’re lucky I like you.” He could imagine Dean pulling him in for a kiss, but that made it worse.

It made it worse that Dean wasn’t able to and Dean couldn’t kiss him. That Dean Winchester was dead. The man of legend.  It made it worse that Dean Winchester’s body was in a car right next to him, and this time he wouldn’t wake up.

“Dean, Dean, Dean,” He muttered, the name rolling off his tongue so naturally. Like the thousand times Benny had said it. As if it was a prayer or when he said it in bed against a back of freckles. His fist punching the side of the car, creating a small dent. Not that Benny noticed, he didn’t notice anything at the moment. It was all a blur, and he knew that that was what the rest of his life would be like without Dean Winchester.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Based off this quote:  
> "When he died all things soft and beautiful and bright would be buried with him." In The Song Of Achilles


End file.
